


Institution

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“In this hill?” Lalna took his goggles off, looking unbelievingly at the giant mass of rock in front of them.

“Yep.” The red jacketed man at his side nodded decisively. The deeds were happily nestled in his pocked, wrestled from a strange trio a few weeks earlier.

“You’re utterly sure of this?” The scientist was wiping his goggles, placing them back on, but if anything it only magnified the impossible task before them.

“Um-hum.”

“But, it’s giant! It’ll take us years to even dig out an entrance hall.”

“That, my friend, is why I bough Honeydew.” With a wave of his hand, a new player appeared, running towards them on small legs.

“Aye, me friend. There ain’t nothin’ this dwarf can’t dig.” With an honest, broad grin the tiny ginger dwarf clapped Lalna’s kneecap before running up the hill to start his vigorous attack with a pick at the face of the hill.

The blond sighed in disbelief, both at the ridiculous ambitions of the dwarf and the seemingly brainlessness of the spaceman. “But, it’s a mountain. Xeph, he’s one dwarf, not an army.”

“Hush, Lalna. I’m not going to depend only on the dwarf, but he was so enthusiastic about this, how could I refuse.” Xephos raised an eyebrow, piercing blue eyes meeting Lalna’s in a subtle show of dominance.

Lalna grinned, trying to ignore the shiver the look sent through him. “You’re going soft, man.”

“It’s fine friend. I’m sure he’ll come in useful later.” Xephos’ voice took a chilly turn, smile turning just a little sharp at the edges.

Choosing to ignore the strange behavior of his best friend, Lalna asked the question that’d been on his mind since the spaceman had brought up this ridiculous scheme. “Anyway, this institution you want to build? What are we going to call it?”

“That, my dear friend, is an excellent question.”

“Does the excellent question have an equally excellent answer?”

“Of course. “ With a grin, Xephos pulled out a set of blueprints, holding out the plans for the blond to see. “We’re going to call it YOG Labs. There’s a nice ring to it, don’t you think.”


End file.
